


Memories.

by mimui



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Lesbians, Mafia AU, MikuLuka, NSFW, Negitoro, Violence, alcohol use, female/female - Freeform, luka is a confused bimbo, miku is lowkey a tsundere, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimui/pseuds/mimui
Summary: Miku and Luka reminisces in the memories of how they first met when Luka was only a worker at a coffee shop and Miku was the owner of a mafia mob.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka, negitoro - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Memories.

**Author's Note:**

> one of my favorites and very good friend of mine drew Miku as a mafia mob boss and I immediately had the idea to write a fanfic about it so yeah :9
> 
> [nsfw is at the end of the story if that’s what you’re here for 😳]

**_  
  
  
_ ** ****

**__ **

**_  
heres some art reference from my friend :9, follow their twitter @muffinmoonn_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

_ “Luka?” _

_ “Hm?” _

_ “Remember the first time we met?” _

_ “Of course, how could I forget? I almost died that day.” _

_ “You didn’t have to put it that way..” _

_ “Either way, why do you ask?” _

_ “Well, today is your first anniversary working with me.” _

_ “Oh? You’re right. It’s been exactly three years ago, or so.. Though it doesn’t feel too long ago. A lot has happened in the first year...” _

_ Miku was never one to enjoy reminiscing in her pasts since almost anything that happened between her childhood and teen-hood was all traumatic but meeting Luka that day was something different. Ah, yes, she can remember so clearly as if it just happened yesterday. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  
  
  
  


Two of Miku’s favorable bodyguards, Bill and Jill, brought her a young looking man into her office. “Boss! We found the same guy around the building causing a mob the other day. What should we do with him?”

Miku, their boss. An average height young woman with odd blue/teal hair. She wore a fancy suit with an open buttoned dress shirt. Her neck is decorated with gold chains, her wrists wearing gold watches, her fingers, each one of them with golden rings, silver and even platinum rings. Just how much money did this girl have?

  
  


“Again? My patience is running thin for you, boy.”

“I-I didn’t know it was your building I-“ Miku slammed her hand on the table, hard, causing the younger boy to shut his mouth out of fear. “Excuses. Excuses, excuses, excuses. Just a bunch of excuses!” The woman stood up from her desk and walked towards the boy, she felt like the cigar she had in her mouth was going to snap out of anger.

“Tell me, why do you lie? You clearly see a sign outside of  **_my_ ** building saying no trespassers allowed? Why do you trespass then? Are you asking for a bullet through your head?”

  
  


Suddenly Miku’s personal right hand man— and women, burst through the door, Rin and Len. Two identical twins wearing what seemed to be matching sailor outfits but in black. Both wearing earpieces and their shades resting on their heads. Was this the aesthetic or to tell which one was her bodyguard or personal guards..

The two were holding this tall, not to mention beautiful, pink haired woman hostage with guns pointed at her. “Boss, we found anotha one roaming around the building, but this time it’s a chick.” Len added, “We don’t know what she was doing but she claimed she was lost.”

Miku stares at the two, she pinches the bridge of her nose. Breathing harshly out of her nose, then mumbles something to herself. “Boys, take that young man and do whatever you please to him until I figure out what to do with him.”

They both nod in sync and immediately leave her office. Her attention now went to the twins and this mysterious woman. “Now, you said she claimed she was lost? Hm, even if she was lost, we can’t trust that she isn’t a spy.” Miku adjusted her suit, her hand slipping inside and suddenly pulling out a pistol.

“With these kinds of things, it’s very delicate. I could leave you off with a warning but what if you go out and tell all your little friends what you saw, hm?”

“I-I w—“ A cold, hard, metal muzzle of the pistol was directly placed on her forehead, immediately leaving her quiet. 

She gazed at her for a moment with the muzzle still on her head and her finger on the trigger. “Hm, maybe I won’t.” Miku slowly withdraws her weapon.

She blows a cloud of smoke into Luka’s face while examining her. Luka flinched and shook her head. “Twins, you two can leave and watch the door now.” Miku returned to her desk.

“Yes ma’am!” They sat Luka down on the couch in front of Miku’s desk and left the two alone. It was a bit weird.. Miku was staring somewhat intensely into Luka’s soul but her face was completely emotionless.

Luka, however, had no other choice but to sit there and let anything happen. As far as she knew, anything that wouldn’t lead her to death.

It looked like Miku was about to speak until her telephone started ringing. She looked at it for a moment and picked it up. She turned her chair away from Luka, usually she talks privately about this stuff.

_ “What do you need?” _

__

_ “The boy again? What about him?” _

_ “Tried to run and resisted. Hm.” _

_ “What to do? Execute him or he works for me. Flip a coin if you need to. Don’t be afraid to blow his brains out if he doesn’t cooperate.” _

_ “Heh, Maybe we could use him as bait for a suicide mission.”  _ She chuckles devilishly.

_ “Alright then.” _

  
  


Miku turns back and hangs up the phone. Hearing that conversation suddenly made Luka tense up.

_ “D-Did she really say that? How could she demand to kill someone so straightforward without hesitating about it? A-Am I next? God, maybe If I could’ve just stayed home this wouldn’t be happening to me..  _

  
  


“What is your name?” She asked suddenly.

“L-Luka. Luka Megurine..” 

“Luka.. such a pretty name for a pretty woman.” Luka gave her no response. “Hm, bit of a quiet type, huh?” Again she spoke nothing.

“If you’re going to stay quiet maybe I should keep you quiet for good, hm?” Miku points out her pistol that was set on her desk. More-so giving Luka a threat. “You’ll be no use to me if you can’t speak. So be a doll and actually give me some responses, yes?”

  
  


Luka’s body tensed up even worse this time, she felt like she couldn’t even move a muscle. She was extremely scared for her life.

“Relax, I won’t do anything as long as you do exactly what I say.” Miku stood up from her chair and approached the other girl, she leaned in to meet her eyes. Miku held the bottom of her chin with her fingertip, seeming like she was pulling Luka onto her..

Luka didn’t fight back, she was scared for her life of course not. She’d had to do exactly what this psycho wanted from her to avoid death.

  
  


Suddenly Miku stopped and smiled, this was getting weird for Luka.. Miku caressed the girl’s cheeks. “You’re an interesting girl. I’ll keep you. Let’s make a deal. You work for me as my secretary and I won’t kill ya.”

“W-Why me?..” Luka finally spoke up for the first time. 

“Well, it’s difficult to find someone who’s willing to work here as part of the mafia. Everyone is scared, I get that. That’s how mafia works, but you're different. And since you were wandering around my building I’m not sure what to think for you, letting you go is a risk so I’ve decided you can work for me now!”

“B-But I already have a job and I don’t know what to do for this kind of job..”

“Don’t worry about that, you’ll learn quickly from one of my trusty partners! Trust me this job pays ten times more than whatever job you had. Also, what’s your budget?”

“My budget?.. I don’t know, my paycheck comes next week.”

Miku mumbles a low yikes. “Do you perhaps work at a coffee place?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“No wonder. You don’t have to worry about working there anymore. You’ll get settled in quickly working with me.”

“B-But I—“

“Enough. I’ve settled that you’re working with me now.” Miku went back to her desk. She sat down and pressed one of the buttons from her telephone base, then she spoke into it.. “Miss Meiko, could you report to my offic—“ suddenly her door bursts open. “Heyo kiddo!” A tall, brown short-haired woman dashed right into her office. “Watcha need?”

Their offices were quite literally next to each other but, how did she even get there so quickly..

“Ah yes, Meiko. This woman was uh—, she claimed she was lost walking around our building but you know, I’m not taking any chances. So I’ve decided she’s working for me now as my secretary.”

Meiko looks at the girl for a moment then back at Miku. “Sure Boss, what do you need me for?”

“I need you to train her, teach her what she needs to know about not only working as a secretary for me but working with the mafia.” Miku pulled out a random cabinet from her desk and grabbed a stack of cash. 

A stack of one hundreds.. that’s more money then Luka would ever make.

She tossed it into Meiko’s hands. “Go out and buy her some nice clothing, jewelry, anything she would like. She does need to look presentable especially since she’s my secretary.”

“Aye-aye boss! Let’s go newbie!” Meiko stood the girl up, slung her arm around Luka’s neck and walked out of the office.

“W-Wait, right now?!”

“Of course! Let’s go!”

  
  


_ This was all getting too weird for Luka. She couldn’t understand a single thing that was happening.. but either way, Meiko dragged Luka into her fancy car and took her to the nearest supermall.  _

_ They didn’t shop in any of the average stores Luka always went to, they entered all the expensive stores that Luka never laid her eyes on because she wouldn’t have thought for a second in her life she would be buying something from those stores. _

  
  


_ Meiko told Luka to pick anything she wanted, literally anything, but Luka literally had no idea what to get.. in the end she told Meiko to buy all the stuff for her. Then the two had lunch that same evening. Meiko even told Luka that she was extremely lucky Miku didn’t blow her brains out. _

“R-Really?”

“Of course! Usually the boss is always pissed off when stuff like that happens, she kills people in cold blood whenever she wants and feels no regret for it. Despite her even giving out warnings to them.. so I think they deserved it! Haha!”

“O-Oh..”

“I think maybe the boss saw something different in you! I think you should feel honored working for her, especially as her secretary. Originally that’s the job I wanted but I became her president's secretary. She’s the CEO and her partner is the president, so anything that happens when she isn’t around then he’s in charge.”

All of this is bigger then what Luka thought it would be..

“All of this may seem overwhelming but you’ll get used to it and trust me, it ain’t as bad as it seems. Think about it though, usually you would be dead right now but maybe the boss had a soft spot for you. She even gave you a stack of cash!”

Even so.. what if this woman was just tricking Luka into working for her and then she throws her away. Or maybe uses her as bait like she’s planning for that other guy..

“So, is she usually this way? I mean the way she was acting with me.”

“Oh heavens no! Usually her workers would find someone causing some trouble, they would bring them in, interrogate them and not even seconds after they explain why the boss would already have a bullet wound into their head.”

Luka swallowed dryly, was she really that lucky that this woman didn’t kill her?

“So yeah, I guess you’re pretty lucky, extremely lucky actually. The boss doesn’t tolerate women as well. As she quoted herself ‘my hands are bisexual, I’m not afraid to use them when I have to’.”

Okay now Luka is convinced that she was lucky.

“Anywho, I think we should get back and report to the boss. We wouldn’t want to see her angry now do we?”

“You guys have to report back?”

“Of course, the boss is a busy person and even when she is she wants to make sure we do and finish our job properly no matter how small it is. Even if it’s just ordering a turkey sandwich for her.” 

Luka hummed lowly. 

  
  
  


_ She still couldn’t wrap it around her head how quickly this all happened. Whatever the case may be, the two returned back to the building quickly and Luka saw two figures she remembers.  _

  
  


“Hauh! It’s big sis! She isn’t dead!” The blonde male shouted out, the blonde twin turned around to see exactly what her brother was talking about. “Huh? Oh, you’re right! Wow I’m surprised the boss didn’t just kill her right then and there!”

Seriously? They were actually serious.. Meiko chuckled and looked directly at Luka. “Told ya.”

“Goodness gracious..”

Anywho, the two returned to Miku who was standing by her full glass window holding a glass of rum. “Boss! We’re back!”

“Hm? How was it? Did Luka decide on buying anything?” She didn’t turn her body but she slightly turned her head to their side. It’s like Miku knew Luka already..

“No, actually, I had to decide on all the clothes to buy for her, but don’t worry, I got a bunch of sexy outfits for her!” Hearing that made Luka’s face heat up immediately.

“Now, now, Meiko. Don’t blurt out something so crudely like that. It would be much better if it was a surprise for me, besides, look at how red you made the poor girl.” At this point Luka was convinced they were bullying her for their enjoyment.

Miku turned to her desk and placed the glass of rum down. “You start working here tomorrow if you may, you won’t be doing much since you’re just assisting me, for now.” She took a sip of her drink. “Meiko, why don’t you help her pick out some outfits and give her some ideas of what secretaries usually wear.”

“Yes ma’am! Luka, why don’t we exchange phone numbers for better communication?”

Luka was hesitant at first but then she complied. Miku had dismissed the two all of a sudden.

“You two may leave whenever you wish.” The woman grabbed her drink and once again looked out of her huge glass window.

“Let’s go Luka, I’ll take you home. Your stuff is in my car anyways.”

_ Meiko suddenly pulled Luka away from Miku’s office, she drove her to her apartment that night and bid her farewell until the next day. Luka didn’t know if this was real or not. She even pinched herself a few times to make sure she wasn’t going crazy. She really just started working for a mafia boss.. and for some reason it isn’t hitting her like a truck. _

_ Maybe it was because Luka was so used to so much shit happening in her life that she isn’t even surprised anymore. _

“Erm.. I should try and go to sleep early today. I start tomorrow.. but wait.. I don't know what time, and the walk is pretty far from here; I’ll end up sweating my clothes!” Suddenly Luka got a message, it was Meiko.

  
  


_ “hey kiddo! I forgot to tell ya you start working at 9PM tomorrow, not too late or too early, nice right? And don’t worry about transportation, the boss will have a chauffeur waiting in front of your apartment, sleep well and early since u start tomorrow <3” _

  
  


**_“thank god, thank you”_ **

  
  


Meiko felt somewhat like a mother to Luka, maybe that’s her trait, a motherly trait. Now Luka could go to bed without worrying about anything.

  
  


_ The next morning Luka woke up exactly one hour before needing to go. This gave her enough time to get cleaned up, get herself ready, pick out her clothes and have a small breakfast before going. She wore a white long-sleeve blouse with a black short pencil skirt and a pair of short heels. As well as lacey thigh-high socks. _

_ This was Luka’s first time wearing something like this but it made her feel nice wearing something different other than hoodies and leggings at home. _

  
  


_ Meiko was right though, the chauffeur was actually outside waiting for her. The young man left the driver’s seat and jogged to open the passenger seat for Luka.  _

“Wow..” 

_ She wouldn’t have thought she would have this kind of luxury. While being driven to the building Luka got another text from Meiko this morning. _

  
  


_ “careful with the boss today, I think she got very excited she got her own secretary now that she started celebrating by drinking this morning. she’s a bit careless and she’s still young so do be patient with her.” _

  
  


_ Luka had to deal with a drunk Miku? How the hell would that work? Why was she excited to have a secretary.. Luka has never laid a finger on alcohol, mostly because it was a bit too expensive for her taste but that’s besides the point.  _

“I better be careful..” she mumbled to herself.

  
  


“We’re here, Miss.” The young boy immediately exited the driver spot and opened the passenger door like he did last time. Luka thanked him and left the vehicle.

When Luka actually took her time to look at the building it was actually pretty big.. she shyly entered the building, there seemed to be a lot of stuff going on here. Café, indoor pool, a gym, cafeteria, yoga room.. Luka was completely lost now.. 

  
  


“Uhm..”

“Big sis! I heard you’re working with us now!” The two blonde twins from yesterday came dashing towards her. “Is it true? Are you working with us now?”

“I-I suppose so.”

“Hah! See I told you!” The girl playfully punched her brother. “Ouch! Okay, okay..”

“Hey, uhm.. could you take me to your boss? It’s true I started working today but I don’t exactly know where her office is..”

“Of course! Follow us!” The two started marching towards the elevator with Luka trotting behind them. “Don’t tell anyone but the boss sort of has a secret floor only for us special workers, but it seems like she may have forgotten to give you a card-key.”

Rin showed Luka her special card key was orange and shiny. Len has one too, but it was yellow. They entered the elevator and Rin scanned the card in this weird slot… the elevator suddenly started moving and went they stopped the designated floor the doors slid open slowly; followed by a ‘Ding!’ from the elevator.

When they walked out they’re greeted with a big blue and pink sign that said “F - M”.

“Pretty cool, right! The f stands for floor, and the m stands for Miku, our boss! Come on, here we have everything we could possibly need but privately. So no one truly knows what the boss does but they don't question it either. True loyalty.”

“What happens if you tell someone outside of the building what goes on here?”

Rin and Len both stop their tracks and look back at Luka, with both of them oddly looking concerned at Luka before responding. “U-Uh, just know that a lot of bad things could happen to you.” By their faces it looks like Rin and Len might have seen something like that happen.

Curiously continued to spark in Luka. “What kind of bad things?” 

“Bad things, really bad things. A lot of bad things. Things that normal people wouldn’t think of.” Len responds.

“How do you know if someone won’t betray?”

“We don’t know for sure, but they’re always found and dealt with when they do.” Rin responded this time. “A-Anyways, we’re here.”

Rin stuck her arm out and displayed Miku’s office. The biggest office out of all of the ones here. Luka doesn’t quite recall all this. “Good luck, and you’ll need one of these until the boss gets you a card.” Rin handed Luka a plain white card, assuming it was used to reach this floor. “Thank—“

“You?...”

The twins were gone already, they were nowhere to be seen. That was quick..

Luka brushes it off and takes a deep breath before entering this woman’s office again. “M-Miss Miku..?”

“Huh? Oh! Luka, you’re here.” It seemed like Miku was searching for alcohol in her special cabinet.  _ More alcohol ..?  _ “I honestly did not expect you to come, we were this close to capturing you and interrogating you, but I guess we don’t need to do that anymore, huh?”

The chuckle Miku let out left Luka a bit uneasy, like Miku was silently toying with her. She didn’t like it.

“Either way…” Miku took a moment to stare at Luka’s body, her eyes wondering top to bottom. She visibly bit her lip. She walks up to Luka and ends up cornering her on the wall. 

  
  


_ “What is she planning..” _

  
  


One hand slid onto Luka’s waist, firmly grabbing her hip while her other hand rubs her thigh and wanders under her skirt. The teal haired girl leans into her ear, her warm breath tickling her and sending a weird buzz throughout her body. “Did you want to tempt me with this outfit?.. Was that your plan?..”

Her mouth moving down to her neck, gently sucking and nibbling on her skin. The hand that was on her hip moved up to Luka’s chest and gently grasped one of her breasts, causing the other girl to gasp. “I think that you’re enjoying this too..”

  
  


_ “Too? What is she doing? How come I’m not fighting back?.. It’s weird but it doesn’t feel weird.. what does this mea—?” _

  
  


The door of her office burst open. Two familiar blondies marched back into the room cracking up some jokes and talking about something.. “And then I said, ‘Boy if you don’t—!’ “ Suddenly Rin stopped and stared at her boss with her new secretary. Somehow the two could hear a record scratch that ruined the mood.. Len looked over as well and they both stood there with their mouth agape.

“S-Shit! Sorry boss! I didn’t know that you were occupied right now—..! We’ll leave right away!” Before Rin could leave dragging her brother along Miku stopped her.

“Wait.” She let go of Luka and diverted her attention to Rin. “What do you need?”

“W-Well I was going to tell you that the kid who borrowed money from you over a month ago still hasn’t paid up, assuming that you were busy we were about to go ourselves..”

“Still?! I gave that kid over one-hundred thousand bucks and he still hasn’t paid back. He lied and said he would pay it by two weeks.. what does a twenty year old need all that money for anyways!?”

“Drugs?..” Luka spoke up.

Miku looked over to Luka and back at the twins. “Big sis may have a point boss..” Miku hummed lowly. “He needed that money because he said he needed to pay some debt off and help his dad with whatever business.. so when the business went back up he would pay back the money he owes me. But I guess he was just lying the whole time.”

Miku exhaled, tired. She was disappointed in herself. Yes, she was still young and still a bit new to this mafia stuff and sure she had a lot of money, but this is such a simple mistake that she shouldn’t have allowed to happen.

  
  


“Well, I guess we better go get this motherfucker.” She scratched the back of her neck. “Hell yea! Let’s kick some bitchass!” Len put his hand on Rin's shoulder. “Relax Rin, we haven’t even left the building…”

“Sure I may have a lot of money, but frankly I don’t care about that stuff. It only bothers me that people don’t keep their promises.” Miku reaches for her drawer, she pulls out her pistol. She cocks it and clicks the safety on for it; she also grabbed her car keys. She dangles them on her fingers.

  
  


“Road trip? Fuck yea!” The twins said in unison.

“Whoop, whoop! Come one big sis! The boss has the best car to ride in! You can sit in the passenger seat!”

“Aw but I wanted to ride in the passenger seat..” Rin punches her brother on his shoulder. Miku places her gun away in her holster. She awkwardly coughs while offering her arm to Luka, she takes it as well, radiating some awkwardness. “Anyways, we should go already. It’s getting pretty late. I wanna finish this job and head home soon..”

They all entered the elevator that led down to Miku’s garage. The twins were yelling with excitement and running towards Miku's dark blue sports car. Miku and Luka however took their time strolling towards the vehicle.

The two still feeling awkward about the situation but pretended it didn’t happen.

  
  


“Big sis! You gotta hurry so you can see the car!” Rin came running back and pulled the two over to her car. They all entered; Miku offered the door for Luka’s seat and then returned to her side to turn on the vehicle. With a press of a button a tablet looking screen has appeared on the deck.

Showing Miku exactly everything that a phone would do but for her car, and better..

  
  


“Big sis! See? The boss's car is so fancy and expensive! You can even change the light stripes in the car to a different color!” The twins ended up playing around with the cars light stripes and fancy technology it had..

“Alright kids, that’s enough fooling around. We’ve got to go kick this guys ass.”

  
  


_ The squad drove away to the location of the young man who hasn’t paid his debt. He lived somewhere near the beach, for a boy was apparently “struggling” but he sure had a big house. Miku was starting to doubt he even used the money for his intended purpose.  _

_ This somehow sparked a flame in her, she was irritated, her fists clenching on the steering wheel. Her teeth clenching, she even felt a vein pop.  _

“Boss? Are you okay?” Rin perked up from the back seat.

“I’m fine.. just, irritated.” 

“Well alright, remember what the doc told ya.. you gotta try and control your anger.”

Miku just hm’d before leaving the car. She stared at the boys house from a distance. From what it seems, it looks like he’s having a party.. “What’s this boy's name?”

“His name is Jason.. Dick… I guess he lives up to his name..” Rin and Len snorted, Len unable to control his laughter hid his face into his uniform. Rin just shut her lips as tightly as she could to avoid an outburst.

“I guess we’re going to crash a party today kids. Luka, I think you should come so you can see a bit of how this mafia stuff works.”

  
  


They all approached the house, Luka was a bit agitated, somehow getting weird memories from her past in college..

Miku walked up to the door and kicked it open. All the faces from the strangers in the room directed their attention towards this woman. Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked at each other wondering what was going on.

“Jason. Jason Dick. Where is he?” Although they were on a serious mission Rin and Len tried their hardest to contain their laughter. One jock looking young man piped up. “Hey! What’re doing crashing our party?!” He tried to approach Miku but one quick swoop on his neck and he was out cold.

A young boy ran up to her, he looked about twenty-one years old. “Hey! What did you do to him? Get out of here!” 

  
  


Miku cold-heartedly grabbed this boy by his collar. “Are you Jason?” He was visibly scared but he nodded slightly. “You’re the one that borrowed one-hundred thousand dollars from me and still hasn’t paid up?”

  
  


“O-Oh! That! Hah! U-Um.. I’m working on it..” Clearly lying. Miku’s knuckles clenched. “Your due was months ago. Your purpose was to ‘pay off some debts’ and ‘help your dad’. But it doesn’t look like any of it. I’ve got a good feeling in my gut that you didn’t.”

“And what if I did?”

“Oh? Are you trying to die?”

Miku pulled this boy outside and threw him out on the cement floor. Everyone in the room gasped and Luka just stared concerned for this boy. Miku went up to him and stepped on his chest. Keeping him down from trying to recover.

  
  


“Listen boy,” she shortened the distance between him. “My business isn’t a little playpen, it isn’t a charity and most importantly it isn’t for those who don’t take it seriously. I could care less about how much money I lose or how much money I give but I’d rather have someone use the money for the purpose they asked for and NOT to throw a dumb college frat party!”

“Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it! You can’t kill me or anything! Hah!”

“You must want to die. Rin!” Miku held out her hand to the female blondie. Rin placed this tiny device on Miku's hand. Miku suddenly clipped this device to the back of this boy's neck. He yelped at the sudden sharp pain that hit him. 

“This is a monitoring device. Try to pry the device off and it’ll basically, shut down your brain, try to tell the authorities and we’ll blow your head off. We see, we hear, we know all. You have exactly two weeks. Be grateful I didn’t kill you right here.”

  
  


Miku stopped off the young man and led her group back to her car. Leaving him shaking and almost crying out of fear. 

  
  
  


When they all returned to the car, she was mumbling and grumbling to herself. “Can’t believe I gave this boy more time out of spite..”

“Ya didn’t boss! You gave him a first and final warning! Maybe this time he’ll take it seriously and actually pay you back in time.” Rin exclaimed.

Miku pinches the bridge of her nose. “Umm.., are you actually going to kill the boy?” Luka seemed like she was still concerned.

“Only if I have to. I mean it but at the same time I don’t. I say all this stuff to frighten them you know. Sometimes that’s the only way people take shit seriously. Like in highschool teachers have to threaten the students they won’t have a pizza party if they don’t do all their homework. Except, I’ll actually kill you if you don’t comply.”

“Quite frankly I thought it would’ve been fun to beat the shit out of him.” Len nodded agreeing with his sister.

“Well, maybe if he doesn’t pay up we can.”

  
  
  


“Almost hoping he doesn’t pay up so we can…”

“Me too.” The twins whispered to each other.

  
  
  


“Anywho let’s head back already I’d like to have another drink.”

  
  


_ That first day was real interesting for Luka, she headed home wondering how the hell did she even end up working for a mafia in the first place. Miku sure was.. different. They almost did something together in her office.. And Luka oddly didn’t feel bad about it, she thought many times what would actually happen if the twins didn’t interrupt them.. would she keep going? Would Luka be okay with it?  _

  
  
  


**_~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

  
  
  


_ “It was so weird how quickly I started working for you.” _

_ “I felt like threatening you was the funniest, everytime I look back I just laugh my ass off!” _

_ “Oh really? Well how about that time I caught you singing and playing around with the plush I made for you?” _

  
  


_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  
  
  


_ Luka has been appreciating Miku’s hard word and dedication. She wanted to give her a gift but money was the biggest Miku had already. She could buy anything. So she had to think about something she could make herself. Something nice.. something.. handmade.. handmade! Her mind popped up with an idea of a handmade Miku plush.  _

_ Luka quickly contacted a special company for these types of stuff and gave them all the information they needed for the plush. When it finally came in the mail the plush was freaking adorable. Luka couldn’t stop gushing over how cute and how detailed they made the plush. They got her cute little expression, her suit, they even detailed her chains and her watches. Luka quickly put the plush away before she could gush anymore. _

_ The next day she went to work with Miku, she decided to wait until it was time for her to go home so she wouldn’t feel too embarrassed. Once it was time she walked up to her desk with the plush behind her back. _

“Miss Miku, I- Um, I’ve noticed how hard you’ve been and I wanted to give you something special. Deep from my heart.” Luka presented the plush to her, holding it out with two hands. Miku looked at her confused, she slowly took the plush in her hands and stared at it. “N-No one has even given me a gift like this before.. Thank you, Luka..”

She continues to stare at it, she puts the plush next to a little dog statue that her dad gave her. She smiled brightly without even knowing. “You’re welcome. If it’s fine for me to go home now, I’ll see you tomorrow Miss.”

  
  


Miku nodded while watching the women leave her office. It was only a few moments that Luka was dashing out of the building and realized she forgot her purse back in Miku’s office. When she went back she saw that the young woman was playing classical music and singing along with it. She was playing with the plush that Luka gave her also..

If Luka recalls, the song was called “My Way”. The song seemed a bit selfish to others but really it’s about how far someone has gone and how proud of themselves they were. 

The next song came up and it seemed to be a love song, “How Am I Supposed To Live Without You”, which must be an old song because Luka doesn’t recall knowing this song, when that one finished she was about to sing the next song “Hallelujah” but then her record suddenly stopped.

She looked back and saw Luka gently removing the tonearm from the vinyl. She was smiling brightly, the smile on her face wouldn’t leave. “Your voice is beautiful.” Miku was somewhat embarrassed. Mostly because she was caught playing with the plush.. and singing..

“H-How long—..”

“The whole time.”

  
  


There was a long pause between them.

  
  


“I-I.. There’s no way to explain myself for this..” She timidly rubs her arm.

“No, no! Your voice is beautiful! Did you used to sing a lot as a child?”

“Yeah, I wanted to be an idol.. or join a band when I was a kid. But, um.. Ma died giving birth to me.. so when my dad realized that he couldn’t get more kids to help him with the business he didn’t want to force me but he really wanted me to work with him. At first he told me to follow what I wanted to do but I insisted on helping him.”

“I see. I think you would’ve become a great artist if you did. You’re already a great mob boss. I think being a singer would’ve been a cinch for you.”

“Thank you.” Miku responds lowly, she examines the plush of herself. 

  
  
  


**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

_ “You can’t blame me.. no one has ever gifted me something like that before. I was just genuinely happy.” _

_ “Your expression was cute!” _

_ She grumbles. Luka continues though. _

_ “How about the time we were so inmate that you accidentally asked—“ _

_ “Ugh! Noo! No,no! Don’t even mention that one! I wasn’t even in the right state of mind that day..” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  
  


“It’s Christmas Eve everyone! It’s time to party!” Meiko walked into Miku’s office with boxes of bears and different kinds of alcoholic drinks. “And ya know what’s the best part? Miku had an extension to her office so now she has another room inside another room! There’s a fireplace there and she has this huge couch with a big TV! And a fuckin’ terrac too!! Can you believe that? I know fuckin’ I can’t!”

“Maybe Meiko is a little bit too excited about this..” The twins were debating with themselves if Meiko was going nuts or maybe she was too enthusiastic today.. 

“I can hear you two very clearly!” Meiko strutted over to them and put them both in a headlock for good. “Keep talkin’ and maybe your heads will come off!”

  
  


Miku face palmed looking at them, they were making complete fools of themselves. Especially since this was Luka’s first time celebrating Christmas with them. “Anyways, Luka, this is your first time celebrating Christmas with us. So, a toast, for you; your hard work and your dedication to this job. Although I kind of forced you to do this but still—..” 

She chuckled. “No it’s fine, I understand.” The two clinked their glasses gently and downed their drink, Miku faster than Luka.

  
  


The rest of the evening was filled with laughter, fun, food and movies, it wasn’t too chilly out so everyone except for Luka and Miku was out on the terrace after watching a few movies. Personally the two enjoyed the couch with the fireplace. Soon it was past the time for everyone to go home, but eventually everyone left, said their goodbyes and the last two people were Miku and Luka.

Miku was a few (a lot) drinks down, more than Luka. Luka doesn’t drink much, but she was noticing Miku being extremely trippy.

Luka was watching Miku light up her 3rd cigar already. “I rarely smoke, only on occasions like this.”

“I never drank alcohol before..”

Miku stares at her burning cigar and all of a sudden, asks: “Luka, how did you grow up? Was it difficult, different, was it easy?”

“Easy? No, I don’t think it was. I didn’t grow up as bad as one would think, things only got bad with my Mother as I was growing up. She was different, she was more complicated, she didn’t act how she used to. Occasionally she would beat me for reasons unknown to be found..” 

She took a pause.

“Sooner or later my dad decided that he should move me somewhere only he knows where I was. Because he was worried for me and worried that my mom would hurt me more. I thought it was cool living alone, I managed. I used the money that my dad had from child support. After I got older my dad told me I should get a job so I can do a bit more. It was.. definitely something different but I managed.”

Hearing the whole story Miku hummed. 

“Well, What about you Miku? What was your childhood like?”

Miku gazed after Luka, she actually had to have some thought into it, no one has really asked her about her past. “Good question. No one’s really asked about my past before.. Well, when I was a kid I grew up based around the mafia. Everything around me was mafia, my home, my family, my tradition, hell even the food. It was fine dining almost everyday.” 

She took a short pause and puffed some smoke out of her cigar.

“I guess you could say I was the rich kid, but I never went to school. My parents never let me out, I was home-schooled. Thankfully I had ways to entertain myself but I really wanted to have a normal lifestyle. A lifestyle where I could just go to school. Learn, make friends, play during recess time. Just that stuff.”

Miku sat back on the couch, smirking to herself and remembering exactly how she used to be as a kid.

“Eventually, my dad said. ‘Alright kid, I know you wanna try and have a normal life then that’s fine. I’ll enroll ya to school, but, in return make sure ya being a good kid. Don’t let anyone bring you down. Show me what you're made of, show em’ the Hatsune bloodline!’ “

She jumped up from the couch, quoting the entire thing with a changed voice, trying her best to mock her dad. Then she slumped back down defeatedly.

  
  


“Boy was I wrong.. enrolling in a school was probably the biggest mistakes. I was bullied, beat up, traumatized.. people actually made fun of me because I was rich. Do you know how dumb that is? As a kid, I didn’t know. But now it’s like, wow, people really bullied you for anything back in school, huh? You can dress differently, talk differently, just being different was the issue.”

  
  


She exhaled deeply.

  
  


“Highschool, things only got worse for me. Freshman year the same kids used to bully me. Same tactic, same bullshit. I just wanted to be treated like a normal kid, but it just wasn’t possible. I was always the nice kid. I was done with it, I told my dad everything that happened and that I needed to change. He heard my plea and he responded.”

  
  


She poured herself some more whiskey in her glass.

  
  


“So, I took boxing lessons, self defense classes, kung fu lessons, taekwondo, you name it. I changed entirely, physically and mentally. My dad told me that it’s great being a nice kid but don’t let yourself get walked over. So I didn’t, anytime I would get bullied I would just beat up the bully. I dressed differently, I guess I became the cool guy. All the guys and girls had crushes on me. High School was one hell of an era.”

Unexpectedly, Luka saw that Miku was wiping some tears away. Sniffling quietly, she wanted to hide but what for if she already saw her like this..

“My senior year..” she choked. “My dad got into some trouble with another mafia, he ain’t even caused the problem. They just had a problem with him..” Luka wasn’t sure what to do.. but her mind told her to scoot closer to Miku and comfort her, so that’s what she did.

“My dad got into a shootout with the other mafia, a-and got shot right on his chest. Right in front of me, I witnessed my own father being shot. We rushed him to the emergency room, we even bribed the authorities and the hospital so they could save him. They said they tried to do what they could, but being shot in his chest sent him into shock. They tried treating him but he just died the next day..”

Miku was now sobbing uncontrollably, drunk, smoked. 

“I just can’t believe I lost both of my parents.. I was alone for so long, all I had were my dad's workers as family to help me. And even worse there was no one else in the family bloodline to take over so I had to leave highschool to continue my dad's job. Everything was just thrown at me at once. It was just a fuckin’ shitshow, no wonder I always isolate myself..”

Luka finally decided it was her time to speak.

“Well, I can’t change the past. But, from what I know, you’ve gone through a lot more than someone should. I think you’ve grown a lot from what has happened, you’re a strong girl. Look at where you are now, you’re succeeding in life. Your friends and your workers are here for you. And I’m sure if your dad was alive right now he would say that he’s proud of you.”

Miku felt that in her heart, she felt something strangle her insides. Her sobbing wouldn’t stop, she leaned on Luka for support. Luka stayed with Miku as long as she needed, comforting her the whole time.

  
  
  
  


They stayed like that for a while, Miku laying on Luka’s lap. Luka gently stroked her hair and played with her bangs. Miku was daydreaming the whole time, just thinking. But her head felt empty.

“Luka.”

“Hm?”

“Has anyone told you you’re a great person?”

“Well, no.”

“Has anyone told you you’re a great worker?”

“No.”

“Has anyone told you that you’re very helpful?”

“No..”

Miku sat upright, staring into the girl's eyes. Only inches away. “Has anyone ever told you you’re extremely beautiful?” She had no response for that, she watched as the other girl pulled her first move. Her hands creeped up to caress Luka’s face. The smoke from her last puff still lingered, she reeked of alcohol but somehow it didn’t bother her.

“M-Miku..” she kissed Luka, a long, gentle, warm kiss. The sudden chill from the room went away, she could taste the alcohol from Miku’s mouth. “Luka… you’re so beautiful.. I can’t hold it any longer. I want you to be mine.” 

Did Luka hear her correctly? She wanted Luka to be hers..

“I want you to be mine and only mine. I want you to belong to me.” Miku licked around Luka’s neck, her hands slowly unbuttoning her dress shirt. Her fingers teased around her breasts, slowly making her nipples erect. She gasped. Miku clashes her mouth with Luka’s, this time slipping her tongue inside her mouth. Luka released such a sexy moan into her mouth, it provoked Miku to go harder on her. 

Her mouth fighting for dominance and leaving the pinkette a moaning and hot mess under her. She bit Luka’s lip after taking a breather from that make-out. “You’re so sexy.. I can’t stop thinking about you..”

“M-Miku.. are you sure you aren’t just drunk..?” Luka actually just wanted to make sure Miku was just drunk doing all this.. she didn’t want to get heartbroken  _ again. _

“No, I’m not.” She kissed her again, but these were short kisses. Short and sweet. “Luka, will you move in with me?—“ All of a sudden.. 

  
  


The girl took a long pause. “H-Huh?”

“I-I meant will you be my girlfriend!”

“Do you also want me to move in with you?..”

“Yes..” suddenly she felt all shy.

“You’re serious?..”

“Yes, I am.”

“You’re not joking?”

“No! Why would I joke about something like this?”

She had no answer for that one. Miku could only assume why. She sighed.

“I’m serious Luka. I’m in love with you, I want you to be mine. I want to be there for you! We’ve been working together for almost three years and everyday I think about you. Sometimes I even get jealous when the co-workers talk to you..” Miku looked at her serious, seriously so Luka could get the message.

“Is this all the truth? You aren’t just lying to me?..”

“No, Luka, I’m serious.” She grabbed the woman's hands together and kissed them. “I love you so much. I want you to live with me. I want you to be my girlfriend.”

Miku looks at Luka with pleading eyes, puppy eyes.. Luka stares and sighs defeatly. “A-Alright then.. if you say so.. I kinda, like you too..” Miku cheers and hugs her new girlfriend tightly. “I love you so much!”

_ This was so sudden, who knew that Miku would confess her love to Luka on Christmas Eve? Miku didn’t even realize her feelings until now. _

  
  


**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

  
  


_ “Your confession was so sudden.” _

_ “I think that me asking you to move in was a bit weirder, and it was even weirder that you accepted it too.” _

_ “Not gonna lie I thought you were going to kill me if I didn’t move in with you.” _

_ “Jesus Christ, Luka, I’m not a fucking a villain.” _

_ Luka chuckled. “Well, it was pretty exciting the day I moved in.” _

  
  


**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

  
  
  


_ Luka could never forget the day she moved in, Miku contacted her the next day right away about moving in. She had already paid movers and gave them her address in advance. Miku came by her apartment and helped her box everything and put them away neatly until the moving day.  _

_ The very next day next the movers were first to start, Luka just watched as they did their job. Honestly she was going to miss living in this cozy apartment. Moments later Miku came by to pick her up and take her to her new home right after they empty her old apartment.  _

The drive was an hour away, Luka wasn’t sure what to expect. Clearly, Miku probably lives in a very big and very expensive home. That’s all Luka could think of.

When they finally arrived they saw the front of Miku’s home, sides decorated with long bushes that would keep the neighbors dogs away, her lawn was perfectly mowed, not a single weed in sight, her home decorated with a bunch of flowers that Luka wasn’t sure she’d seen in her life.. The colors of her home were white, grey and the roofs were dark blue.

The movers were almost halfway done, that was pretty quick .. 

One of the men moving came by Miku when she left her vehicle, Luka got out after as well. “She didn’t have much in her apartment so it was pretty easy to move her belongings into her room. But we did move that new bed you told us too.”

Miku nods. “Thank you for your hard work.” She dismissed them and waved them goodbye.

“You bought me a new bed?”

“Of course, this bed will cradle your back much better than that old one. The older you get the bigger they grow.” Miku teasingly smirks, referring to the size of her breasts…

“Anyways, let me show you your new home.” Miku grabbed her girlfriends hand and dragged her into her new home. 

Of course they removed their shoes and walked around with slippers on.

Greeted by a white floor marbling, the living room had a huge white rug, flat tv screen and an identical huge couch that her office has. The kitchen was next to it, a long countertop, smart refrigerator with those screens on it, filled with food. Her cabinets filled to the brim with snacks, the door to the backyard was right in the kitchen so the huge glass doors were visible to see the backyard, suddenly— Luka hears barking. 

“Ooh my babies! Mommy’s home!” Miku yelled excitedly.

A pack of dogs came running towards Miku and Luka. Jumping and yipping from excitement. 

“Everyone! Be nice and greet your new Mom!”

They all sat next to each other in a line for Luka to see. It was sorted at biggest to smallest and it was kinda scary to see how they knew to do this.. in order, there was Husky, German Shepherd, Doberman, American-Terrier Pitbull and a Welsh Corgi.

“T-These are all your dogs?”

“Yup!”

“And you take care of them all?”

“Yep! I have maids who work here sometimes so they help me too.”

“You have maids!?”

“Yep. Now here are their names in order. Duke, Bentley, Mike, Rio and Piper. They’re all males except for the Corgi. So.. just be mindful the boys are always excited about seeing new faces and especially if they’re girls.”

Miku watched as the corgi really had no interest in Luka but all the males were basically jumping Luka and begging for attention. “Okay boys! Behave, outside time!” Miku rushed over to the back door and opened it, they all rushed outside and ran around the backyard and around the pool. The corgi laid down by the grass, deciding on a sunbathe.

“Those are basically my kids. Let’s go see our rooms.” Miku took her girlfriends hand again and dragged her upstairs. “This is my room.” She opened the door to her room, pretty big, it looks super comfortable. King sized bed, teal bedding. Flatscreen TV as well, she also had a desktop with a computer on it. Her bathroom was a pretty big shower, it had those fancy showers with the square shower heads. She also had a tiny balcony.

“Our rooms are pretty much the same except for your room is a bit smaller and yours doesn’t have a balcony.” The girl pretended like she had an itch behind her neck. “And like, you’re still probably getting used to this new home so you may not be used to sleeping with someone else..”

“If you want me to sleep with you, you could just say so.” Her face immediately heated up. “W-Well I don’t wanna force you to do anything that’ll make you uncomfortable!”

  
  


_ “Miku really is an odd girl..” _

“It’s fine Miku, really.”

  
  


The blue-haired girl cleared her throat. “S-So i've prepared your room already. All you need to do is unpack all your belongings and you’ll be set.” Miku walked Luka to her room who was right next to Miku’s, and she was right, it kinda looked the same as hers.

And so, for the rest of the evening Luka unpacked the few things she had and put them away where she decided. After she finished she went to check on Miku’s room but she wasn’t there. She went downstairs and she saw Miku cuddling her pups on the grass outside.

Seeing all this, It made Luka think, ‘wow, miku is very different from what I thought she was’. They met almost three years ago, Miku was showing her true colors now..

  
  
  


**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

  
  


_ “How about our first time?” _

_ “It was before your twenty-third birthday.” _

_ “I remember, you prepared something special for me. I honestly didn’t expect anything from you..” _

_ “Wow! Rude!” _

  
  


**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

  
  
  


_ After living with Miku for two months Luka felt like she should repay her somehow. They are technically dating.. they haven’t done much except for kissing. Miku didn’t go as far as she was when she was drunk that one time, Luka was speculating that Miku didn’t want to make a mistake.  _

_ Miku has done and bought so much for Luka, taking care of her and buying all her necessities, it was almost as if Miku was her sugar daddy— mommy.. whichever one. _

_ Luka couldn’t stop blushing at that thought. She asked Meiko for some advice about relationships, Meiko told her a few things. Cooking and baking was already a norm for Luka. Luka would always wake up and make breakfast for Miku on her days off. _

_ During a video call Meiko told her, ‘why don’t you do something special for her?’ suggestively wiggling her eyebrows. Luka knew what Meiko meant but she also didn’t.. or maybe she just chose not to. Meiko told her a few things that would help her out of her shell and give Miku the best gift ever. _

  
  


At home, the blue haired youngling was sitting at her desk, hanging out with a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. Working on some stuff about her business, more products, how to increase the sales, dealing with drugs wasn't easy either.. Usually she wouldn’t stress about this stuff, but she remembers the last mistake she made where she thought her business would be fine as it was and suddenly the sale stocks plummeted. That was a horrible time. Now she is stressing herself out because she can’t think. 

“My mind feels like I have a blockage, ugh.” She removes her glasses and rubs her tired eyes. She looks at the clock on her computer. “It’s only 10PM though, hm..”

  
  


Few moments later Miku heard her door creek, she paid no mind assuming it was her pups coming in. Then she heard a very low and somewhat seductive: “Miku..” 

The girl furrowed her eyebrows, she didn’t turn her head quite yet from her computer. She was still typing something in but she could’ve sworn she was just hearing things. 

  
  


“Miku!..” The presence felt closer this time and it sounded a bit louder and demanding but with a hint of shyness.  _ Tsundere.. _

She turned around and saw her girlfriend wearing light pink bridal lingerie, her groin was exposed.. there was so much going on with the pink straps decorating her body. Miku was slightly more concerned about the lacey choker she was wearing— with the tiny bell..

  
  


_ “And to think Luka was innocent?” _

  
  


“L-Luka?” The girl gave no response, she approached Miku and turned her chair to face her, she slowly stroked her chest over her tank top. She kneeled down to her stomach height, she lifted her tank top and started feeling her bare skin. This was sending some weird sensations throughout Miku’s body. Then she suddenly felt something warm and slimy touch her abdomen area, it was her tongue.. she was licking all over her abs.. “Luka.. what are you doing?”

The woman stopped, looked at Miku and changed her position. This time she sat on Miku’s lap, almost towering her. She dived into her neck and started giving her kisses, nipping on her skin and licking her all together. She kept making these weird moaning sounds to tempt Miku..

Miku tried to control herself but her hands ended up on Luka’s hips like last time.. “Touch me, Miku.. touch me like you did last time when you didn’t hesitate.” Luka grabbed her hands and laid them on her breasts. She subconsciously started rubbing her breasts through the lacey outfit. Luka bit her bottom lip, releasing high and hot moans; her body grinding on Miku’s thigh.

Miku felt the warmth from Luka’s groin around her leg. Her moaning near Miku’s ears, sending more shocks through her body. Whispering anything that could possibly trigger this woman. She grit her teeth.

“This the second time you tempt me..” 

She grips Luka’s hips again, the strength in her hands was stronger this time— she swiftly picked up Luka and tossed her to her bed. The sweet and innocent gasp releasing from her mouth. She blinked twice, still wondering how she got on the bed. Miku towers over her and pins her arms down.

Heat rose from Luka’s stomach and to her chest. Somehow she got all nervous all of a sudden. Miku stared down at her, intimidating her, her strong arms stopping her from even budging. “What’s wrong, Luka? Weren’t you just teasing me moments ago? Where did all your confidence go? Down the drain, didn’t it?”

  
  
  


She won’t admit but Luka was lowkey getting turned on by this. 

  
  


Miku’s lips were suddenly getting closer and closer to her face. Her heart skipped a beat once they landed, the smell of her cologne; it was intoxicating.. Miku could say the same for Luka.. the kiss started off slow, then it somehow got intense and hot. 

Their lips parted, salvia leaving their tongues and felt her washing over like a wave of warmth, curling up her toes and unfurling all her senses as the taste of her nearly silenced all thoughts.

Her whole body tingled, the feel of her frame leaning on hers as her arms wrapped around her felt nearly forbidden. She pulled her in, claiming her mouth again, hungry and intense, until her body gave in.

By the time Luka became aware of her fingers, they had already slipped under her shirt, her skin smooth and radiating heat.

  
  
  


“Let’s get to the good stuff shall we?” Miku pulled back for a slight moment, left Luka whining. She removes her tank top and her shorts. Keeping her sports bra and her boxers on.

Miku already notices Luka staring at her body; a visible line of drool in the corner of her mouth.. “You love to stare, don’t cha? You can never keep your eyes off of me.” Miku wasn’t a bodybuilder but she was extremely ripped.

Just to tease her a bit Miku started to flex her arms a bit. “Get a feel for them.” Luka nervously grabbed her muscles, her drool continuing to run down her mouth..  _ “She has a thing for muscles it seems, heh.” _

  
  


Miku continued from there, she just couldn’t wait to wrap her fingers around her. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

  
  


Her nimble fingers teased between her legs, she poured a gasp down when Miku traced the line of her slit and slid up to her clit. The slickness following behind, she pushed two fingers in and out. Her fingers playing with her wetness, causing an embarrassment for Luka. “Look how wet you are,” displaying it all for Luka to see.

She watched her throbbing clit grow harder, giving her small circles on her clit with her free hands while her fingers occupied stroking her insides. Fluid gushing out so quickly, even Miku was impressed.

Adding more pressure to the stroke, the moans she was hiding were finally being revealed. “I-It feels good!.. Please..!”

“Don’t cum yet, Luka. I want to taste you.” Miku pulled her fingers out of her pussy, she took her fingers and sucked the wetness off. “D-Don’t do that..” Miku chuckled. She dipped her head down to Luka’s pussy, sticking her tongue on her folds and licking her clean. 

While sucking on her; her fingers creeped back to her clit, rubbing circles again. She threw her head back, her eyes rolling back. It felt like a shock of pleasure everytime Miku tried a new technique. “I-I think I’m close…” she switched back to her fingers thrusting.

  
  


“Not yet, Luka. Hold it in.” Luka groaned, a mix of pleasure and pain. “B-But I can’t hold it anymore!..” She teases her, “Yes you can, because you’re a good girl right? You’ll hold it in because daddy told you to.”  _ Interesting foreplay.. _

Biting her lip and whining painfully, Luka couldn’t hold it any longer, she immediately came into Miku's fingers. The orgasm left her in pre-shock, but she was actually shocked at the realization.

”Ah, what a troublesome girl. I told you to hold it. How disappointing.” Miku suddenly pinched and twisted both of her nipples, a weird shock of pleasure causing her a spasm with a mixed yelp. “Get a grip on yourself!”

Miku removes her boxers and tosses them to the side. She lifts Luka’s legs and gets under her, their pussies and clits barely touching. Luka jerked her body in contact, “N-No! Wait! I’m still sensitive!” She rubbed her pussy against Luka’s. “Maybe you should’ve thought about that before cumming!” She bit her lips, both of their gushing pussies rubbing against each other.

“Agh, your hard clit is rubbing against mine!.. My pussy feels like it’s melting!” The rubbing sensation left nothing but pleasure and only pleasure. “Mnf!” Her mind felt like it was being overwritten, mind break, boogling! This felt so much different from when she did it alone; extremely different.

_ “My hips are moving on their own! I can’t control myself!”  _

“Faster!” Miku took the lead on and swiftly jerked her hips to the rhythm. Their pussies felt so squishy she could hear the lewd sloshing sounds that were coming from them. “My pussy feels like it’s on fire!..”

“I-I’m cumming again!” Luka choked back having her second orgasm. Their bodies severely twitch on each other, the wave of pleasure leaving their mind blank, the two panting and sweating until they come back from their high. 

“Hm, my sheets are ruined now..”

“Sorry..” she mumbled.

“It’s fine.”

Miku got off the bed and swiped the sheets underneath Luka, she tossed them into her dirty laundry. Then she grabbed a towel and cleaned the mess she left on Luka. “I should’ve gone easier on you.” She chuckled nervously.

“It’s fine, it was fun!” Miku tossed that towel in the dirty laundry as well and hopped into bed with Luka again, grabbing the new sheets and tucking them both in. She clapped her hands twice in the air, the lights dimmed. Luka got scared again.

“All this fancy technology you have…”

“You have it now too.” Luka cuddles in on Miku, her free arm wrapped around her girlfriend. She planted a kiss on her forehead. 

_ “Goodnight.” _

  
  


**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

  
  
  


_ “Our first time was kind of intense..” _

_ “Maybe you shouldn’t tempt me like that again.” _

_ “And if I do?” _

_ “Go ahead and try me.” _

_ The two stared at each other and burst into a laughing fit.  _

_ “You enjoy pillow talk, don’t you?” _

_ “It’s a fun way to bond. Sometimes you can think of the deepest things.” _

_ “Oh, I’ll show you deep..” _

  
  
  


**_[Fin.]_ **

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really liked where this story was going so I’m lowkey thinking if making a second part but something crazy happens to the couple.. anyways thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed :9


End file.
